youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Click
Click is an Australian YouTube group consisting of Muselk, Loserfruit, Crayator, Bazza Gazza, LazarBeam, and Tannar. They do vlogs and challenges on there. The group started on September 2018, with then PrestigeClips and Lachlan. About The channel consists of challenges, or real life games featuring the Click members. Members Muselk Elliott Watkins (Born: ), better known online as Muselk or MrMuselk, is an Australian YouTuber based in Sydney, New South Wales. Due to its uniqueness, the mispronunciation of Elliott's username (most common examples include Muscle-k and Moose-lick) is a recurring gag in many of his collaboration videos, which he later adapted into his everyday humor. He currently has over 7 million subscribers. Muselk was predominantly famous for playing Team Fortress 2 and other popular games such as numerous Garry's Mods, Overwatch, Star Wars Battlefront, Rainbow Six Siege and many more. Loserfruit Kathleen Belsten (Born: ), better known online as Loserfruit or Lufu, is an Australian YouTuber based in Melbourne, Victoria. Made famous for her Overwatch and Fortnite videos, she joined YouTube May, 2013. She is currently a member of the Australian YouTuber group Click, which also features Bazza Gazza, Crayator, LazarBeam, Mrfreshasian, Muselk, Tannar and Prestige Clips. Being the only female in the group, she is often referred to as "one of the boys!". Crayator Nathan Ryan (born ), better known online as Crayator, is an Australian YouTuber mostly known for his Fortnite: Battle Royale videos. He has also produced Minecraft videos. He the leader of Click, whose members include Muselk, LazarBeam, Loserfruit, Prestige Clips and Bazza Gazza. His first video was uploaded on July 28th, 2014. His silver play button was stolen, but he has now received it. Bazza Gazza Brodey de Meur (born ), better known online as Bazza Gazza, is an Australian YouTuber and streamer on Twitch. He started YouTube in late 2015, and started his twitter early February, 2014. His first video is H1Z1. After that he started playing mainly CS:GO with his crew of other YouTubers. However, like most of his friends, he later migrated to making Overwatch videos. His popularity has gained the attention of big YouTubers like Zylbrad, Saltyphish, and Muselk. He graduated college as a professional of Helix jumps and has a master at pew pew man. Nowadays he is a runner from the hooks and currently keeps being kidnapped by a robot named Stanley. He gained a lot of popularity from playing Fortnite in season 4 and 5 with YouTubers such as Muselk (Elliot) and Crayator (Cray). He currently lives with them as well as other users in a YouTuber group known as the Click. Bazza, Crayator, Marcus, Lufu, Lazarbeam, and Muslelk are all members of this house, and are all gaming YouTubers/streamers who gained a lot of popularity from their Fortnite content. Bazza currently makes a mix of Minecraft and VRchat videos. LazarBeam Lannan Eacott (born ), better known online as LazarBeam, is an Australian YouTuber mostly known for his Fortnite: Battle Royale videos. He is most famous for creating Fortnite 'memes,' and somewhat less known for his Reddit reaction videos and demonetization. He also often makes Minecraft content in addition to his current uploads. Lannan is also a member of the Australian YouTuber group Click, along with fellow YouTubers Prestige Clips, Muselk, Loserfruit, Tannar, Mrfreshasian, Bazza Gazza, and Crayator . The Click Chanel posts real-life challenges. Lannan also has a second channel called LazarLazar where he posts, quote "stuff too scuffed to be on my main channel." He is also known to have had an intense hatred of Twitch Streamers, when killed by one he is known to scream, “GOD DAMMIT!" and "STREAMER BTW!" Tannar Tannar Eacott is LazarBeam's sister. She has 690,000 Subscribers on YouTube, 25,000 Followers on twitch, and is also partnered. She has been shipped with fellow Click member "Crayator" many times. Her dog has around 9 thousand more followers then her. Her most popular video is titled "LAZARBEAM AND TANNAR AS KIDS". This video has 1.6 million views. She also has a second channel called "TannarTannar". This channel only has one video of her and fellow member "Muselk's" sister Grace Watkins. It is the extended version of a video where Tannar and Grace do a mukbang. This is also a sequel to a video Tannar posted a year prior to this one. Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers